The present disclosure relates to an electric device for an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to an electric device for an electric vehicle, in which two-layered printed circuit boards (PCBs) are simply and easily installed.
Recently, various electric devices are widely being used in various industrial fields.
For example, electric devices are being widely used in various eco-friendly vehicles such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, plug-in hybrid vehicles, and fuel cell vehicles and also in various industrial and household internal fixed power electronics or portable power electronics.
Such an electric device has a task on minimization in volume, weight lightening, cost reduction, and simplification in assembly process.
Thus, when an electric device includes one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs), it is necessary to consider efficiency of space availability and easy of assembly in disposing of the PCBs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic plan view illustrating a portion of an electric device including two printed circuit boards (PCBs) according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of upper PCB coupling parts 11 that protrude upward are disposed on a lower case 10. Then, a lower PCB 20 is disposed between the upper PCB coupling parts 11 without overlapping the upper PCB coupling parts 11. Thus, each the upper PCB coupling parts 11 has an upper end higher than the lower PCB 20.
An upper PCB (not shown) is disposed on the upper PCB coupling part 11 and fixed to the upper PCB coupling part 11 by a bolt.
Also, the upper PCB is connected to the lower PCB 10 by a connector and wire.
The lower case 10 is coupled to the upper case (not shown) by the bolt coupled to a case coupling hole 12 defined along an edge thereof.
In order to form this structure, the upper PCB coupling part 11 for coupling the upper PCB (not shown) to the lower case 10 has to be provided in plurality. Thus, the lower PCB may be limited in space. This is because the lower PCB 20 is reduced in area at portions in which the upper PCB coupling parts 11 are disposed.
Also, an upper space of the lower PCB 20 is limited in availability due to the wire connecting the lower PCB 20 to the upper PCB.
Also, when the lower PCB is installed in a place accompanying a lot of vibration such as an electric vehicle, the electric vehicle is likely to cause malfunction because the connector connected to the PCB is separated.
Also, the electric device increases in assembly process number and manufacturing costs.